User blog:Ashley C. Cote/Discovery Transcript
Places in Miami, Florida are being seen Cut to Emma's House: Her father and her and are unloading packages Emma bents down to her Glitter box and Andi approaches Andi: Hey, nice toolbox. I have a high impact fully Gasketed JX 150 myself. Emma: Oh, it's not for tools. It's for my glitter. Andi: Glitter? Emma opens it and blinds Andi for a quick second. Andi: Oh, my eyes! Emma: (Smiles): Oh, come on. Don't you scrapbook? (She takes out glitter) I use it to paint my shoes. (She shows her shoes to Andi.) Andi: How about we rewind? (She takes out her hand so that she can shake Emma's) Hi, I'm Andi I live down the street. Emma: SMILES: Hi, I'm Emma. Nice to meet you. Emma goes down to pick up a box. Andi: Need any help? Emma: Yeah, sure. Grab a box. Andi grabs a box and the stuff inside drop Andi: Uh! Well, look at that. You got half a library in here. Emma goes to help and grabs a big book and it begins to glow Emma: Whoa. What? Andi: What's the matter? Emma: Nothing it just... looks like this book is glowing or something. Andi: is intrigued: Oh! Emma: I think it was my mom's. She grabs the book, opens it and an engine is humming, leaves are flowing in the air while the girls cover their eyes and get a hold of their hair. But it turns out it is just a man using a leaf blower. The leave blower powers down. Cut to Daniel's House: Daniel is holding a thing in his hands with a pair of socks Daniel: Okay, back. Everybody stay back. Emma see's what is going on while one guy is holding another guy. Mac: My socks! Give 'em back! Diego: No, they're stinking up the whole house, Mac. Daniel keeps trying to knock down the socks in the trash can and Emma get's up. Daniel finally gets the socks in the trash can, closes the lid, knocks down the stick and looks up to see Emma. Emma is really happy and butterflies start appearing behind her. They romantically look at one another. Daniel begins to see butterflies and freaks out which makes Emma freak out. Diego: Daniel, let's go! Butterflies begin to appear at his house. Daniel: Butterflies! Diego: Whoa, what's your problem? Daniel: I'm allergic to them! Cut to: Theme Song Cut to Emma's House: Emma is hiding behind a chair and Andi comes up from the house. Andi: What are you doing? Emma: I saw this really cute guy across the street with a sock on a stick. I felt butterflies and then there were actual butterflies, hundred everywhere, so I hid. Andi: Oh it must have been Daniel. But the coast is clear. He's gone now. We see his porch and Emma gets up. Cut to: Maddie's House: Together: Let's go, sharks. Go get 'em in the tank. Shark bite-- Maddie: Sophie, go left. Sophie goes right instead of left and crashes into Katie. Maddie: Soph, I said go left. Sophie: I got confused. Katie: How we put an "x" on your left hand? Sophia: Oh, that's what that is. Maddie: Ugh. It's been an hour, and I'm missing my spa treatment. (She walks to her mirror and then to the girls) And what happens when I miss... (Screaming) A treatment? Rumbling occurs and glass shatters and the girls are screaming. They stay just for a few seconds and then quickly leave the room. Cut to: Daniels house: Daniel: (Diego is comforting him): Yeah. A cloud of butterflies. Mr. Miller: In the middle of the street? Daniel: Yes. Mr. Miller: But you're okay? Daniel: I think so. Mr. Miller: Okay, well-- (Glass shatters, sighs and leaves the room to see his other kids) Robert. Melanie. Tommy. What are you guys doing? (the kids come out in powder.) Robert: Nothing. Mr. Miller: Oh, nothing. The other kids come out. Melanie: smiling: Nothing. Tommy: Nothing. Mr. Miller: Appears to be angry: Nothing? He checks out the kitchen to see a mess and a catapult. Tommy: So my automatic pancake flipper might have jammed. Robert: I thought it was an egg launcher. Mr. Miller: emphasizes with his hands: No more inventions. Melanie: Actually, this is more of a malfunction that an invention. Mr. Miller: still emphasizing with his hands and is angry: Whatever. (Daniel comes out) You're all grounded. Daniel: Again? What about my swim meet? Mr. Miller: Raising his hand: We'll find a babysitter. We see the kids are holding eggs behind them. Tommy: We'll behave. Melanie: Like always. Daniel gives a look at his father like 'oh my gosh they are going to do something bad don't trust them' but Mr. Miller does. Cut to: Emma's Bedroom Andi puts down a box and gets up to look at her watch. Andi: Oh, I'm late. I got to run. Emma: Thanks for all your help. It was sweet of you. Andi: Playing with her fingers: I'm working on it. Emma: Where are you off to? Andi: Oh, swim meet. I'm on the Iridium Sharks. Emma: happy: Oh, I'm going to Iridium too. Andi: Happy: Cool. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Emma: Okay. Emma is unloading things in the living room and she somehow turns on a lamp when it is not plugged. She telekinetically opens the fridge and shrugs it off and appears to look at something but the door suddenly closes. She backs up immediately and bumps into a box and knocks down a vase but it floats to the ground safe. We later see her in her room and is walking to a lamp to see if she can turn it on but it doesn't work then she goes to a vase, she looks at it, hits the box, the vase falls down, and breaks. Cut to: Maddie's House: The girls are all screaming and are being covered in rain. Maddie's mother appears to also be in affect of the storm and struggles to get to Maddie. Maddie: Mom! Mrs.. Van Pelt finally let's go of the counter and goes to Maddie but thunder crackles Mrs. Van Pelt: Maddie, calm down! Maddie calms down Mrs. Van Pelt: And so it begins. Finally. Maddie: Mom! (Confused) What was that? Mrs. Van Pelt: draining her hair of water: Ah, must be some kind of El Nino. Uh, El Nino's brother in law. EL Cunado. Maddie: Well, he owes me a new pair of shoes. Mrs. Van Pelt: How many shoes can a 14 year old girl possibly need? Sophie: 399 pairs. One for every day of the year. Maddie: (Her phone rings and she goes to her purse and gasps) It's Daniel. He wants to babysit the those Terrible Three. Cut to Daniels house: Mrs. Miller: Everyone else has us blacklisted. Door bell rings: Mr. Miller goes to the door. Daniel: Terrible Three, you better be good, okay? Maddie comes in on her cell phone Maddie: Hello, Millers. Daniel: Thanks for doing this. Maddie: puts up her phone: Well, this is ruining my plans for a spa session, but I'm sure your parents will reimburse me for it. Daniel and his parents are about to leave. Daniel: You better behave, okay? Bye Maddie. (He attempts to kiss her) Maddie: holds him back: Lip gloss. Daniel: Oh. Right. He leaves with his parents and Maddie is facing the Terrible Three. Maddie: You better behave. Robert: Or what? Katie: Are they gone? Maddie: Where's Sophie? Katie: She said she was going through the second floor. Maddie: There is no second floor. There is a thump outside of the window. Kate: (Sophie comes in): Oh, there she is. Sophie: Hey, girls. I made it. Melanie: What are going to do with us? The girls laugh and then sigh. We get a look at the sun and clouds and we get to the swim meet. The group waves at the crowd and there are cheers and applauses. The opposing team approaches and they get cheers and applauses as well. Kid: Hey, Danny boy. You got a really great team. Mac never showers. Your best swimmer is a girl. And the team captain can't even take on a pack of butterflies. Andi: (Freaks out and Diego and Julio have to hold her back): That's it. I'm putting lead in his bathing suit. The opposing team laughs. Kid: Come on. They walk in separate ways. Daniel: We win or we sink. All right? Together: Go, Sharks! Cheers and Applause and people are diving in and are competing against one another. Cut to Daniels House: The girls come out in robes and slippers, while the terrible three look at them. Cut to Swim meet: Andi is racing with some guy. Cut to Daniels House: Tommy is giving Maddie a massage. Cut to Swim meet: Andi makes a turn and kicks off for a swim. Cut to Daniels House: Robert picks up some mud from the kiddie pool that Maddie is in. Cut to Swim Meet: Andi is swimming to the team. Cut to Daniel's House: Robert grabs some mud and smashes some on Tommy lips and Melanie's eyes. He teases them. Cut to Swim Meet: Two guys are swimming. Cut to Daniel's House: Maddie is relaxing in the kiddie pool and doesn't realize that kids are running around with mud and smothering it around the doors. Cut to Swim Meet: They are still swimming. Daniel cheers. Cut to Daniel's House: The kids are still running with mud and throw it at their parents who show up. Somebody is whimpering and groaning. The kids are laughing. Mrs. Miller comes down to see the girls doing nothing. Mrs. Miller: What is going on here? Katie and Maddie startled at the sound of their voices and don't know what to say. Maddie: Picks up mud: Spa day? Robert: Yeah. Cut to Emma's house: She focuses on the fridge and tries to move it. Francisco: What are you doing? Emma: Uh, nothing. I think there' something wrong with the house. Francisco: What do you mean "wrong"? Emma: I think it is haunted. Francisco: What? It's not haunted. Come on, Em. Emma: Maybe not haunted, but definitely strange. Today I reached for the fridge, and before I even touched it, it opened. Francisco: The house is on a slight tilt. Emma: Then I knocked over a vase, and instead of crashing, it sort of floated to the ground. Francisco: Look, sometimes when we get never or even scared, things can appear to happen in slow motion. Emma: Turns to face the lamp: And then I unpacked a lamp and it turned on even though I hadn't plugged it in yet. How do you explain that? Francisco moves to get the lamp and unplugs it and the light is still on. Emma steps back while her father takes it to her. Francisco: It's got batteries in case of a power outage. Emma: Oh. Francisco: Everything has a logical explanation. Emma: I guess. Francisco kisses Emma's forehead Cut to: Daniel's house: Daniel is cleaning a door that says Maddie stinks. Maddie walks out and Daniel turns around to face her. Maddie: What? Daniel: What was that? My parents are furious. You were suppose to be babysitting my siblings. Maddie: You said to entertainment. Daniel: I meant putting on a movie, play a video game, teach them how to multiply. Not give you a pedicure. Maddie: I am feeling unappreciated Danny. Daniel: You have got to be kidding me. Maddie: Keep this is up and we're over. Daniel: Keep what up? Maddie: That's it we're over. She walks away and leaves the house. Daniel: Again? Cut to: Iridium High: Emma goes to her locker and Andi comes up behind her to get to her locker. Andi: Hi. We won the relay. Emma: Hi. What... what relay? Andi: At the swim meet. Like all those butterflies did a little too much damage on your crush on Daniel. (Emma shushes her) Relax. No one is listening. Unless Gigi is looking around. Emma: Who's Gigi? Andi: Oh she has all our school gossip. Her nickname is Miss Information, she has the most read blog on our school website. Check it out. Gigi has a page for everyone in the school. Um that guy for example, Tony, okay he likes Sudoku and street magic. Hates snow days, no homework and arugula. Ugh, the panthers, if you want to survive at this school stay away from them. Emma: Really, how bad could they be? Cut to: The Panthers: The panthers are walking down but Maddie makes a stop and air kisses a boy, the boy falls into another boys arms and is happy. Gigi: Maddie! How do you respond to the results of my latest poll? Maddie: What poll? Gigi: about whether you are the most intimidating girl in the school. 55% said yes. Maddie is shocked and upset. Cut to: Office: Lady: gives files to Emma: Here you go. I will be back okay. The lady leaves behind a door and Emma just stands looking at a bulletin board and goes to her backpack until she finds a butterfly. She follows the butterfly. Emma: Where did you come from? She pets it and Daniel comes in from behind and sneezes. She gets scared and drops the pencils on the ground. Daniel: I'm so sorry I startled you. (They both bend down and look at one another romantically) Your Emma, right? Emma: How do you know? Daniel: I'm assigned to show you around the school today. I'm Daniel. Emma: smiles: I know. I mean... (They shake hands and she let's go) that's nice. Daniel: It totally is. So, um, Emma this is... He sneezes Emma: Bless you. Daniel: Okay this is weird. There aren't any butterflies in here are there. Emma: No. Why? Daniel: I'm allergic to them. Emma: How allergic? He keeps sneezing and Emma is trying to catch, but when he turns around she acts all normal. He then accidently sneezes on Emma. Daniel: I'm so sorry. Okay there has got to be a butterfly in here. Emma: (She goes for her stuff and leaves the room) Um, well thanks for showing me around the uh, office I have to go. Daniel tries to stop her but she just leaves. Emma runs into Maddie and they both fall and telekinetically the smoothie is floating in the mid air. They both let go and the smoothie falls to the floor. Maddie: How... how did you do that? Emma: I didn't. They both get up. Maddie: My smoothie! (She turns around and a storm is starting.) Who are you? Daniel comes around the corner looking for Maddie. Daniel: Emma. (The storm stops and Maddie is shocked to see that he is with Emma.) What was that? A storm comes out of no where and pours on Emma. Maddie: Danny are you with her? You're my boyfriend. Daniel: Ex-boyfriend. Emma: Anybody notice it is raining in the hall? (Daniel goes to her and they get poured but the rain stops when Maddie begins to leave.) Is this normal for Miami? Daniel: No. But pretty normal for Maddie. Cut to: Bathroom: Katie enters and finds Maddie. Katie: Why is the hallway wet? Maddie: It... it rained. Katie: Inside the hallway. Sophie: I hate when that happens. Katie: Are you okay? Maddie: I'm fine but the new girl won't be. Cut to: Daniel and Emma: Emma: Thanks for showing me around. Daniel: It's no problem. And I got out of math. I hate math. And the new teacher looks like a snooze. Emma: That would be my dad. Daniel: embarrassed: A snooze is slang, you know um, flying cool, sick. Emma: It's okay. I'll make sure to make fun of your mom when I meet her. (Chuckles but then gets serious) I mean that I would meet her because you...I mean just hypothetically if I ran into her on the side of the street she would be like 'Hi I'm Daniels mom.' and I would be like 'Oh really cool, your sick'. I mean sick in a cool way. Okay, can we rewind back to, back to before we even met because I been embarrassing myself since then. Daniel: It's cute. Awkward but cute. (He walks to the cafeteria) So this is the cafeteria. Awkward but cute seriously. Emma: she sees the butterfly: Go away. Daniel: I didn't mean it that way... (Emma runs in before he can turn around) Emma: No not you. I was just talking to... my self. The two laugh and Daniel walks to the counter. Emma begins to float in the air and tries to bring herself to the ground. She successfully does and Daniel turns around to smile at her. Cut to: bathroom: Sophie: You're broken up again? Maddie: Not for long. Katie: You always say that but one of these times he might get fed up. Maddie: Katie that back or else I will punish you like last time when I turned your hair blue. Sophie: Ooh, we're rhyming. I want in. Roses are red, violets are... Katie why is your hair blue. Maddie: That's not a rhyme. Oh and your hair is blue. Katie: You're both terrible at rhyming. Maddie: No seriously your hair is blue. Maddie goes through her bag to get out a mirror. She opens it and Katie see's her self. Katie: What? Katie runs out screaming. Sophie: She should use a different fruit juice to condition her hair. (Sorry I didn't understand what she was saying) Cut to: Francisco's Class: Francisco: So if I have twelve donuts. Three of them are cream fills. What is the percentage are plain? (Checks his roster) Diego. What do I have? Diego: A massive sugar rush. The students laugh and the bell rings. Francisco: All right you're save. Don't forget a big test on Monday. Mac: What you can't give us a test you just got here. Francisco: Let me check the new teacher rule book. Oh yeah I actually can. So study hard. Mac: Dude we have to study for this test. If our grades drop too low then we can be off the team. Cut to: Daniel and Emma: Emma: So, you play lots sports? Daniel: A few. I'm captain of swim team, soccer team, I run track and play baseball. Emma: Oh a few? Daniel: Oh, you play sports? Emma: Does scrapbooking count? Daniel: Depends how competitive are you about it? Emma: Oh very. And I have the paper cuts to prove it. (Maddie walks to them) Hi. I'm Emma we met earlier with the (mimics the storm) Maddie: Nobody cares. Daniel: Maddie you are being rude. Emma: Right, good talk, then I guess I will see you guys later. Emma walks away. Maddie: Come on Daniel we can't be broken up. It was just a joke. Daniel: You break up with me as a joke a lot. Maddie: Daniel you're so frustrating. Daniel: You broke up with me for the last time. And I told you no more. We're done. He leaves a desperate Maddie and she screams so loud that the lockers behind her all open. Cut to: Maddie's House: Maddie walks into her bedroom. We see that her mom is trying on her shoes. Ursula: Hi sweetie how was school? Maddie: Terrible, we had a pop quiz, Daniel would not get back together with me, and then he showed this new girl around school today. She had the ugliest shoes on. Ursula: still trying on shoes: Uh hmm. Oh that is wonderful honey. Maddie: And she spilled my smoothie. Well sort of. First she froze it in mid-air and then she dropped it. Ursula: this catches her attention: She what? Maddie: She spilled my smoothie. Ursula: No the other part. She froze it in mid-air. Maddie: Oh that. Yeah it was weird. It just hung there. Ursula: Are you are it wasn't you? Maddie: She gets defensive: Of course not! Ursula: Do you know where she lives? Maddie nods yes and Ursula gets a shoe on and makes Maddie lead the way. They walk into the kitchen. Maddie: Where are we going? Ursula: To, uh, welcome your new friend to the neighborhood. Maddie: Why? The last thing I want to do right now is see that boyfriend stealer. Ursula: Maddie winky, you know what I always say keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. Maddie: You have never said that. Ursula: Well I just did. The two walk out. Cut to: Emma's House: Francisco goes into the other room Francisco: So how was your first day? Emma: Pretty good. I met a boy Daniel and he is really cute but his girlfriend is psycho oh.... Hi. Ursula and Maddie show up with cookies in a bowl. Ursula: Hello, new neighbors. Welcome. She walks to the kitchen and puts a bowl on there. Emma closes the door. Emma: You're Maddie right? Maddie: I am and if you tell anyone I'm here I will make sure you fail lunch. Emma: laughs: You can't fail lunch. Maddie: But you can and that's how powerful I am. Francisco comes in with a phone in his hands and Ursula runs to him. Francisco: Hello, hi. I'm Francisco. Ursula: thinks he is attractive: And I'm divorced. (She shakes his hand) I'm sorr... I'm Dursula, Ursula. And this is my daughter Maddie. (She forces Maddie to shake his hand) We brought you some fresh bakes cookies. Emma: They taste just like the ones you would find in a supermarket. Ursula: That's because I'm an expert baker. A skill any future husband might enjoy. Francisco: We were just about to order pizza. Would you guys like to join us? Ursula: Yes. Maddie: No. Ursula: Yes. Yes, we would love to. Thank you so much. (Maddie walks to Emma who is sitting on the couch) Yes Francisco. Is there a Mrs. Francisco? Francisco: There was, but she passed away when Emma was born. Maddie: Awkward. Ursula: I'm so sorry. So was your mother much of a reader? Emma: Yes actually. We still have a lot of her books. Ursula: ecstatic: Books. Wow, we would love to see... Maddie: Okay. We just past awkward town and now we're at creepy ville. We got to go. Ursula: Oh okay. Well call me. The two are heading towards the door and Ursula waves bye to Francisco. Cut to: Daniel's House: Daniels phone is ringing. Diego: What now? Daniel: It's Maddie. Don't worry she won't distract us. Cut to: Maddie's House: Maddie: Ooh, where is Daniel? Katie: Maybe he is with new girl. Maddie is shocked Maddie: She better stay away from Daniel. He is mine. Cut to: Emma's House: Andi comes in with a hockey stick. Emma: So what do you want to do tonight? Andi: Oh just the usual you know sleep over stuff (takes out a glove). We can do boxing. (Emma doesn't look pleased) I... I mean, it's your house so you choose what we do first. (We see Andi getting pampered) Note to self Never let Emma choose our sleepover activities. Emma: You know who came over today. Andi: The glitter fairy. Emma: No. Maddie and her mom. Andi: What did they want? Emma: I don't know. Maddie's mom kept asking me these weird questions. Then they left in a rush. Where did I leave the brush? (The brush appears in her hand and the two scream and get up and hug one another) Cut to: Daniels House: Mac is covered in sauce and is asleep. Daniel: Guy's focus. Diego throw a rag at Mac. Diego: We can't focus when Maddie is texting you every five seconds. Daniel: Okay I will turn my phone off. Problem solved. Cut to: Emma's House: The two are using a hockey stick to touch the brush and when they touch it they step back in fright. Andi: Okay if someone asks we were never home. Emma: It's okay. Just think happy thoughts. Andi: Oh, okay. Great white sharks, zombies, hockey games, (puts her hands on her heart) My tool box, more zombies. Emma: angry: Those are not happy thoughts. (Andi looks at her with big eyes and Emma is happy again) Think happy thoughts, glitter, balloons, sweet tarts, (we see Andi confused) Rainbows, puppies and pink hearts. Andi: Cute, even you eve put a little rhyme there. (The closet door begin to jiggle and the two back away from it. They get scared.) Uh, what was that? The closet doors open with all the stuff she said. Emma: Ooh that is kind of nice. (The two bent down and look at all the stuff that has appeared.) What was that? Andi: I'm not sure, but my great grandma use to tell me these stories about... Emma: About what? Andi: Witches. Emma: laughs: Witches! And you believed her? Andi: Do you have a better explanation for any of this? Emma: scoffs: Yes. (They both get up) There it uh... and it uh... and then that makes voila. Andi: sarcastic: Oh yeah that makes way more sense than what I said. Look you wished for all of those hearts and they appeared. Exactly how grammy grams described. Emma: Come on you really think I'm a... Andi: Yep. You're a witch. The End Category:Blog posts